Bosie vs Synestra
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Lucius/Perselus párosítás. Egy túlfűtött szőke, egy kielégületlenségtől frusztrált fekete, egy szülői értekezlet, alkalmatlankodó Dumbledore, egy érdekes este és egyéb furcsaságok. Bétázásért köszönet Solenának és Liának.


**Cím:** Bosie vs Synestra

**Aki az ajándékot kapja:** Luciatus

**Az ötlet, ami alapján dolgoztam:** Lucius Malfoy szülői értekezleten - Lucius/Snape, humor slash

**Párosítás:** Lucius/ Perselus

**Korhatár:** R

**Műfaj:** humor, novella

**Figyelmeztetés:** slash, lemon, (talán) enyhén OOC karakterek, néhol vulgáris szavak használata.

**Kikötés:** Minden jog J. K. Rowlingé. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a története felhasználásából.

**Megjegyzés:** Készült az I. Kívánság Üstre.

**Megjegyzés 2.:** A történet E/1-ben íródott, a szemszög Lucius és Perselus között váltakozik. A novella blondjob: Előről hátra c. kisregényéhez írt fanfiction. Nem tudom, mennyire lett humor, mert az annyira nem az én asztalom, de igyekeztem.

**Szereplők:** Lucius Malfoy, Perselus Piton, Albus Dumbledore

**Tartalom: **Egy túlfűtött szőke, egy kielégületlenségtől frusztrált fekete, egy szülői értekezlet, alkalmatlankodó Dumbledore, egy érdekes este és egyéb furcsaságok.

* * *

**Lucius**

Már három napja, azaz hetvenkét órája, hogy nem láttam, nem érintettem. Bár meg kell hagyni, az úgynevezett bosszúm nem éppen úgy sikerült, ahogy akartam. Kétségkívül megadtam neki, ami jár, bár az, aki ráenged az én makulátlan fiamra egy másik hímegyedet, az ne is várjon mást. Mondjuk azt hozzá kell tenni, hogy sikerült elég érdekes hangokat kicsalni belőle, s vélhetően nem mind a fájdalomtól volt, sokkal inkább a gyönyörtől. Hm, drága Synestra, életedben nem „énekeltél" még így, mint akkor alattam.

Mint ahogy már említettem, nem éppen a terv szerint sült el a dolog. Hogy miért mondom ezt? Mert nemcsak benne hagyott nagy nyomokat a dolog, hanem bennem is. Az igazat megvallva életem legjobb éjszakája volt, és ez nem túlzás, noha volt már sokkal kívánatosabb férfival is dolgom, de mégis. _Hiányzik._ Ez a tény pedig roppantul dühít. Egy Malfoy nem epekedhet semmiért. Egy Malfoy birtokol, és kész. De ez azon az éjszakán megváltozott, s most olyan vagyok, mint egy nászéjszakája előtt izgatott szűzlány, aki alig várja, hogy széttegye a lábait a választottja előtt. Csak az a bökkenő, hogy ebből egyik sem vagyok.

A kezem megszorul a pohár körül, majd belekortyolok, miközben a tüzet bámulom. _Hogy a fenébe történhetett ez?_ _Beleestem volna? S pont Perselus Pitonba? Na, nem! _ De minél erősebben próbálom tagadni, annál rosszabb. _Kívánom. _Szinte annyira, hogy már fáj. Hogy négy napot kibírjak egy kiadós dugás nélkül, az lehetetlen. Még akár Narcissára is rámásznék. _Na, azt azért mégsem. Akkor már inkább valamelyik házimanó. _Merlin szent szakállára, tényleg ezt gondoltam?! Most már szinte biztos, hogy megőrültem.

Megrázom a fejem, és idegesen beletúrok a hajamba. Ezt valahogy orvosolni kell. Szerencsémre az asztalra téved a tekintetem. Pontosabban az asztalon lévő, még bontatlan borítékra. Azonnal feltépem, és a Playwitch különkiadása hullik ki belőle. A címlapról saját portrém mosolyog rám. Tökéletes kép, bár egy Malfoynak semmi sem lehet tökéletes saját magán kívül. Elégedett somolyra húzódik a szám, s kicsit a vágyam is alábbhagy, de csak addig, míg eszembe nem jutnak a kép elkészültének körülményei.

Már megint Perselus. Mikor a lap szerkesztője felkért, rögtön igent mondtam, s végig arra gondoltam, hogy hogyan szerezhetnék örömet neki, milyen legyen a ruhám és a frizurám, mivel bűvölhetném el.

Ezt komolyan én gondoltam? Mint egy kamasz csitri! Nem, ennek véget kell vetni! Igen. Négy nap múlva vége lesz. Nem eshetek bele senkibe. Az ártana a hírnevemnek. Egy Malfoy nem lehet szerelmes. Lehet hideg, kívánatos és elérhetetlen, de sohasem szerelmes. El kell felejtenem, és kész. Minél hamarabb.

Idegesen belelapozok a lapba, hogy valamennyire eltereljem a gondolataimat, de persze nem sikerül. A szebbnél szebb, fiatal modellek helyébe egy horgas orrú, már-már természetellenesen fehér bőrű bájitalmestert képzelek. _Akarom, a fenébe is, de még, hogy mennyire akarom!_ Persze, erre a nadrágom egyre jobban feszülni kezd. Azt hiszem, most már egy dementorra is ráugranék. Nem-nem, inkább mégsem, elég volt őket elviselni az Azkabanban.

Önkéntelenül is megborzongok, majd tovább lapozok az újságban. Igaz, inkább az asztalra halmozott papírmunkával kéne foglalkoznom, de Caramel és a bürokráciája várhat. Előttem van az egész éjszaka. Különben is, az asszony már napok óta furcsán viselkedik. Folyton bárgyún mosolyog rám, mikor összefutunk, s eléggé kihívó jeleket küld. Talán megint _azt_ akarja? Nem, nem fogja megkapni, ki fogok találni valamit. Esetleg elmondhatnám az igazat. Inkább mégsem. Nem hinném, hogy megértené.

Tekintetem a tűz lángjairól ismét visszatér a lapban szereplő habtestű férfiak képére, s már éppen belemerülnék, mikor Narcissa hangját hallom.

– Hoztam egy kis teát, drágám. Caramel már megint rád bízta az összes aljamunkát? – A francba! Pont most kell bejönnie, mikor az újság legpikánsabb részénél tartok! Gyorsan becsapom, és a legközelebbi pergamenkupac alá rejtem.

– Csak a szokásos – villantom rá mind a harminckettőt egyetlen nejemre, s jobban megnézem.

Rögtön tudatosul bennem, mi nem stimmel. Narcissa Black Malfoy, amint teát szolgál fel? Az teljességgel lehetetlen. Csak káprázik a szemem. Önkéntelenül is megdörzsölöm.

– Fáradt vagy, egyetlenem? – néz rám a szempilláit rebegtetve, bárgyú mosollyal az arcán. – Ne segítsek? – teszi le a tálcát a maradék üres helyre, és az asztalt megkerülve leül mellém.

Nem, nekem nem kell segíteni, pláne úgy, ahogy te gondolod. Ne, ne nézz így rám, mint egy sóvárgó kiskutya, aki alig várja, hogy megsimogassák. Sajnálom, nem leszek kevésbé meleg attól, hogy így bámulsz.

– Köszönöm kérdésed, de megy egyedül is. – Próbálom a legközömbösebb hangon mondani, de a gerjedelmem állapotát figyelembe véve, ami valamiért a jelenlegi helyzetben sem lohadt le, nem könnyű.

– Ó, pedig én segíthetek ellazulni – duruzsol, miközben két finom keze a vállamat veszi kezelésbe.

Majdnem ugrok egyet. Csak ezt ne. Már ettől az egyszerű érintéstől is majdnem darabokra esek szét. Ha tovább csinálja, elveszem. S ami a legrosszabb, fülembe kéjes nyögés hatol. _Ezt én adtam ki? Merlin díszes gatyájára, nem lehet igaz! Valamit tenned kell, Bosie!_

Mi?! Mióta beszélek magammal? Ennek is Perselus az oka, aki megmutatta Oscar Wilde műveit, és elkezdett Bosie-nak hívni. Kész elmebaj, már nem csak szerelmes, de tudathasadásos is leszek. Itt a vég!

– Látom, tetszik – ránt vissza gondolataim ingoványáról a kitűnően munkálkodó kezek tulajdonosa, akinek a hangja valamiért Synestra baritonján szólal meg. S mikor kinyitom a szemem, Narcissa makulátlan orcája helyett Perselus sápadt arca villan be, s a kívánatosan forró bőre, melyet érinteni akarok.

Ekkor már teljesen magamon kívül vagyok, s csak őt látom. Érintem, ahol érem, nem számít semmi. Teljesen elvesztem az eszem.

– Ez nagyon jó... Lucius... Ah... Még... – Eszmélek egy fátyolos női hangra, s a rózsaszín köd, mely eddig fogva tartott, egyszer csak eloszlik.

Hogy kerül ide Narcissa? Megdermedek. Teljes a képzavar. Elhúzom a kezem a melleiről. Ilyen nincs!

– Ö... Ezt most inkább fejezzük be. Most nincs rá időm – vetem oda a leghidegebb Malfoy-hangon.

– De Lu...

A siránkozását szerencsére egy koppanás szakítja félbe, ami az ablak irányából jön. Mindketten odanézünk, s meglátjuk a türelmetlenül várakozó baglyot. Az alkalmon kapva, felállok és odamegyek, egy kárörvendő vigyorral nyitom ki. Végre kiszabadultam drága feleségem hormontúltengéses karjai közül.

Leoldom a madár lábáról a levelet, mely a Roxfort pecsétjét viseli, és az állat azonnal szárnyra kap. A pergamen Minerva McGalagony kézírásával van ellátva. Rögtön feltépem, és széthajtogatom, a lapból egy kisebb boríték esik ki, szerencsére elkapom. A címzés a következő: „Bosie-nak Synestrától".

– Kitől jött a levél? – kérdi Narcissa türelmetlenül.

– A Roxfortból. Holnap öt órakor összevont, majd házankénti szülői értekezlet lesz – felelem kurtán, visszanyerve hangom szinte már jeges hidegségét.

Erre az eddigi sóvárgó tekintete könyörgőbe vált. Biztosan alkalmatlan neki a holnap este. Hm, talán valami fontos program? Á, az mindegy, mert ha minden igaz, nekem is programom lesz, méghozzá nem is akármilyen. Megkönyörülök rajta.

– Majd én elmegyek, amúgy is dolgom van arrafelé. – Igen, méghozzá elég... Fontos dolgom.

Megkönnyebbülten kifújja a levegőt.

– Akkor nem is zavarlak tovább. Még biztos sok a munkád.

Mint egy vert sereg utolsó tagja, úgy kullog el. Kielégületlenül, és ez önelégült vigyort csal az arcomra. Gyorsan elolvasom Perselus levelét, melyben, ahogy gyanítottam, találkozót kér, majd egy határozott lendülettel lesöpröm az asztalról a felesleges pergameneket, és újra a Playwitch örömeibe temetkezem.

* * *

**Perselus**

Megint egy szokványos reggel. Idióta, hormontúltengéses bakfisok, zsivaj és idétlen nevetések. Az igazgató fullánkokról szóló felvilágosító kampánya óta egyre rosszabb. Az egész kastély felbolydult, mint egy igazi méhkas, szexuális katlanná változva. Merlinre, mit vétettem? Ezt nem az én idegeimnek találták ki. Ráadásul Dumbledore ismét furcsa jeleket küldözget felém, idiótán mosolyogva hozzá. Mi a fene üthetett belé? Nem is igazán akarom tudni. Talán le kéne csökkenteni a citromporadagját, mert úgy látszik, tényleg megárt neki.

Ha ez még nem lenne elég, akkor még itt van „A bosszantó, mihaszna Kis Túlélő" Potter és Draco ügye is. Az a semmirekellő Potter pont Lucius picike fiára mászott rá. Milyen sajnálatos. S ha tudná, hogy nem az a pápaszemes kis senki volt az első, hanem a Zambini gyerek. Bár örülök, hogy végül így történt, mert másképpen nem ismertem volna meg a hidegség mintaképének vadabbik oldalát. Méghogy bosszú. Nevetnem kell. Ha tudnád, drága Bosie-m, hogy életem legjobb éjszakája volt. De ne Perselus Piton legyen a nevem, ha nem adom vissza a kölcsönt. Ma este megkapod, ami jár neked.

Ördögi mosoly terül el az arcomon, ami a legedzettebb diákba is belefagyasztja a vért. Látom, hogy Longbottom félve húzza be a nyakát. Helyes. Úgy látszik, a félelmetes karizmám ma sem hagy cserben.

Azonban az ilyen pillanatok sosem tartanak örökké. Megérkezik a posta, így mindenki figyelme a madárözön felé fordul, felém is közeledik egy eléggé feltűnő példány. Malfoyék egyik madara. A címzésen, ahogy vártam, Lucius neve áll. Már-már mohón tépem fel a borítékot, így nem vagyok elég óvatos. Heves mozdulataim következtében a nagyobb borítékban lévő kisebb a tanári asztal elé pottyant a földre. Az összes varázsló és mugli istenséget szidva egy gyors begyűjtő-bűbájjal magamhoz hívom, s gyorsan a talárom mélyére rejtem. Na persze nem úszok meg néhány furcsa pillantást a kollégáktól, s slusszpoénként Minerva odasúgja:

– Perselus, ez a levél az, aminek látszik?

Miért? Mégis mi más lehetne?

– Nem tudom, mire gondol – mondom ártatlanul, miközben belekortyolok a félig kihűlt kávémba, bár a mellékelt ábra szerint nem kellett volna.

– Magának viszonya van Narcissa Malfoyjal?

Erőteljesen fuldokolni kezdek. Tényleg ezt kérdezte? Méghogy viszonyom azzal a szőke némberrel? Na persze, és éjjelente meg Mrs. Norrisszal hálok. Mit képzel ez a vénasszony? Én és egy nő? De hadd higgye. Ez még mindig jobb, mintha az igazat tudná.

– Rossz az, aki rosszra gondol, Minerva – nézek rá szúrósan, s faképnél hagyom.

Ahogy átvágok a termen, az összes diák engem néz. Megkeresem Dracót a tekintetemmel, és az a kretén teljesen lesápad. Ennek a kölyöknek még sokat kell tanulnia az apjától, de még milyen sokat. És akkor még itt van Potter is. A kis pondró önelégülten vigyorog a képembe, mint aki mindent tud. A dupla bájitaltanon nem fogsz így nevetni, ezt garantálom. Ennek a ténynek a tudatában nyugodtan hagyom el a termet.

S akkor el is jött a bosszú órája. Hatodéves Griffendél-Mardekár dupla bájitaltan. A kedvencem mind közül. Ez a mai nap fénypontja, talán az estét leszámítva. És már itt is van Potter Granger és Weasley társaságában, szorosan a nyomukban Dracóval, aki majdnem úgy tapad Potter hátára, mint egy éhes pióca. Mögöttük Blaise Zambini vihogva állít be Nottal, valami újságot nézegetnek, nem éppen diszkréten. Csak nem egy szexlapot? Ennek utána kell járnom. De élvezzétek csak a nyugalmat, amíg megtehetitek. Semmi kétség, ez az óra emlékezetes lesz.

A szokásos vegyes párokba osztom a társaságot. Potter ismét Dracóval kerül egy csoportba, aki úgy tesz, mint akinek nem igazán tetszik a dolog, s fintorogva méregeti a „varázsvilág nem éppen hetero hősét". Nem értem, kit ámít vele, mert csak az nem tud róla, aki vak, vagy féleszű.

Egy pálcamozdulattal felvarázsolom a táblára a mai feladatot, aztán beszélni kezdek.

– Remélem, tisztában vannak azzal, hogy a felvázoltak alapján ez egy nagyon kényes bájital, tehát elvárom, hogy mindenki a legjobbat nyújtsa. – Szúrós tekintetem végigsöpör a termen, s egy kicsit elidőzik Longbottomon, majd megállapodik Potteren. – Longbottom, Potter! Jó lenne, ha maguk sem baltáznának el semmit, mert nem szeretném, ha a társaikból maradt hamut kéne szedegetnem. Megértették?

– I... gen, uram – válaszol a Longbottom-fiú félve.

Potter persze csak kihívóan néz rám.

– Remélem, ön is megértette, Potter. Nem szeretném, ha bármi elterelné a figyelmét.

– Hogyne, uram, ha ön is képes lesz nem az esti elfoglaltságára gondolni.

Hogy meri ez a kis féreg?! És még mosolyog is hozzá, Draco pedig elsápad. Ezt nem ússza meg.

– Büntetőmunka, Potter. Holnap hatkor várom a szobámban.

– Mi az oka annak, hogy nem ma, professzor? Talán az esti elfoglaltsága nem várhat?

– Kifelé innen, Potter!

– Ahogy óhajtja, professzor.

– Ötven pont a Griffendéltől.

– Milyen harapós ma, professzor. Netán nem kapta meg, amit akar?

– Fogja be, Potter, vagy különben száz lesz.

– Igenis, uram.

Vet még rám egy kárörvendő pillantást, majd végre távozik. Ránézek Dracóra, aki még mindig megkövülten áll.

– Térjen magához, Mr. Malfoy, és lásson munkához – szólok oda neki.

Pislant egyet, majd hozzákezd.

Ezután minden csendesen telt, leszámítva a folyamatosan vihorászó Zambinit és Nottot. Mi az ördög üthetett ebbe a két kölyökbe? De nem kell sokat várnom arra, hogy megtudjam. Hirtelen egy magazinnak látszó tárgy lebeg Draco felé. A küldő: Blaise. Megvárom, míg egészen elér hozzá, kíváncsi vagyok, mi sül ki ebből. Mikor a keresztfiam észreveszi, egy ideig csak értetlenül bámul a címlapra, majd kigúvadnak a szemei, és megdermed. Ekkor már mögötte állok, és lenézek a kezében tartott lapra. A Playwitch legújabb száma, s borítón nem más van, mint... Lucius? Méregzöld fűzőben, fekete tangában és harisnyatartóban? Nem, biztosan rosszul látok. A háttérből felhangzik Nott és Zambini kuncogása, Draco pedig majdnem összeesik.

– Törődjenek a dolgukkal! Már csak fél órájuk van! Mr. Malfoy, maga pedig menjen a gyengélkedőre!

– Igen, uram – hebegi, majd ő is elhagyja a termet.

Az óra hátralévő része nyugodtan zajlik. Járkálok a padsorok között, pontokat vonok le, s kritizálom a készülő, használhatatlan löttyöket. Végül kicsöngetnek, s végre teljesen egyedül maradok Bosie csodálatos képével. Azt hiszem, egyre jobban várom ezt az estét.

* * *

**Lucius**

Végre itt vagyok. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnik, míg eljutottam idáig. Kész rémálom volt ez a nap. Egész nap nem tudtam másra gondolni, csakis rá. Mint egy holdkóros, járkáltam a Minisztériumban. Mindenki furcsán nézett rám, ami nem biztos, hogy különös viselkedésemnek tudható be, sokkal inkább annak a bizonyos címlapnak. Egyesek még a vállamat is megveregették, mintha valami rendkívüli dolog történt volna. Hát, hiába, a hivatal is tiszta perverzekből áll.

De ezek a dolgok most nem számítanak. Csak az előttem álló, remélhetőleg élvezetes este, ami számít, Synestrával a főszerepben. De még előtte vár rám egy unalmas értekezlet Dumbledore-ral és McGalagonnyal. Merlinre, mit vétettem?

De persze semmi sem megy simán. Már épp fordulnék be a sarkon a Nagyterembe vezető sarkon, mikor szó szerint belebotlok valakibe. A sárvérű Granger az. Egyáltalán nincs zavarban, inkább kárörvendőnek tűnik. Talán várt, mint akkor. Hihetetlen, sosem adja fel.

– Jó estét, Mr. Malfoy, kíváncsi ma is a műsorra? – kérdezi szemtelenül, a Zárolt részleges esetre utalva, mikor szembesített a fiam és Potter nem éppen ellenséges viszonyával.

– Ne húzd ki a gyufát, Granger.

Nem igazán ijedt meg a szúrós tekintetemtől. Hiába, ma valahogy én sem vagyok rémisztő. Kihívóan méreget.

– Jó szórakozást, Mr. Malfoy – veti még oda, majd hátat fordít, és elmegy.

_Szerencséd, hogy mások is járnak erre, mert ha nem így lenne, eljátszadoznék veled._ _De most megúszta, nagy bánatomra._

Mikor beérek a terembe, a legtöbben már ott vannak. Leülök a mardekáros asztalhoz, és az emelvény felé nézek. Rögtön kiszúrom Perselust. A szokásos zord tekintetével áll, s közömbösen méreget mindenkit. Aztán megállapodik rajtam. Szemében azonnal feltűnik egy apró lángocska. _Jó, nagyon jó! Kezdetnek érdekesebbé is tehetjük a dolgot._

Alig észrevehetően végigsimítok a hajamon, pont úgy, mint a címlapfotón, s máris üdítő a változás. Egy aprót moccan, más talán észre sem venné, de egy szakértő szem, mint az enyém, mindent lát. _Szóval láttad?_ Biztosan. A mozdulataid elárulnak. Aztán végül mégis összeszeded magad, de én persze nem hagylak nyugton. Folyamatosan üzeneteket küldök neked az igazgató egész tájékoztatója alatt. Az egészről fogalmam sincs, de McGalagony úgyis kiadja az egészet írásban, akkor meg minek. Így hát folytatom, te pedig, ahogy látom, alig bírod. A végén már majdnem sajnállak, de nem bánom. Annál jobb lesz a kis „megbeszélésünk". Ennyit arról, hogy véget vetek ennek a viszonynak. Azt hiszem, most már más terveim vannak, forróbb terveim.

Másfél órával később az egésznek vége van. Az öreglány kiosztotta a tájékoztató írott változatát, ahogy azt megjósoltam. Néhányan szóba elegyednek velem, így még időzök egy kicsit, majd Perselus és Dumbledore halad el mellettem. Diszkréten a kezembe csúsztat egy cetlit.

„Hamarosan a szobámban. Tudod a járást. Nekem még dolgom van."

Csak ennyi áll a fecnin, de nekem ez bőven elég. Elindulok kifelé a teremből, s hamar eljutok a pincelakosztályba. Bemegyek a napaliba, és leülök a kanapéra. Meglátom a Playwitchet, s eszembe jut egy terv. Ördögi vigyorral előkészülök. Hamarosan már nincs rajtam más, csak egy zöld fűző, egy egyszerű, fekete tanga, s a kezemben az elengedhetetlen korbács. Synestra imádja a szadizmust, hát én megadom neki. Kihívó pózban leülök az egyik székre, és várom az érkezését. Hamarosan nyílik az ajtó, s meghallom a hangját. Amikor aztán belép, a lehető legrosszabb meglepetésben van részem.

* * *

**Perselus**

Hogy ez az öreg nem tud lekopni. Mi a fene van itt ma mindenkivel? Én csak egy nyugodt estét akarok, egy jó dugással telit, de az égiek nem akarják, hogy ezt elérjem. Miért versz, Merlin? Miért pont most támad kedve teázni? Na mindegy, remélem, ha meglátja, hogy vendégem van, gyorsan lekopik. Végre odaérünk a magánbirodalmamhoz. Remek, végre valami jó. Gyanútlanul lépünk be a nappalimba, ahol Lucius vár... Egy szál fűzőben?! Jól látok? De akárhogy próbálom elhessegetni, a kép nem változik. Teljesen ledermedt, ahogy mellettem egy pillanatra Dumbledore is, bár aztán bárgyú mosoly jelenik meg az öreg arcon, a szőkém kezéből pedig kihullik a korbács, nagyot koppanva a padlón.

Egy gonosz vigyort villantok felé, nem igazán hat meg a dolog. Dumbledore sem látszik dühösnek. Akkor meg, hol a probléma? Szavai igazolják feltevésemet.

– Ó, drága fiam, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen komoly elfoglaltságod van. Látom, megértetted a fullánkokról tartott felvilágosításom lényegét. Hm, akkor én nem is zavarok tovább. Jók legyetek, fiaim! – Azzal ellibben.

Drága Bosie-m még percekig lefagyva ücsörög, mint egy viaszszobor. Meg kell hagyni, kívánatos látványt nyújt, véglegesen elfogadnék egy ilyet a szobámba. Azt hiszem, nem tudnám megunni.

Végül mégis elunom a tétlenségét, s odaszólok a szőkeségnek.

– Elég volt ebből. Fontos dolgunk van – mordulok rá.

Nem igazán bírom már a kielégületlenséget.

– Miért nem mondtad, hogy Dumbledore is veled jön? – tér magához, és elém lép.

Kissé szemrehányástól átitatott a hangja. _Ejnye, Lucius, erre most nincs időnk._ Gondolataimnak értelmet adva egy mozdulattal megfordítom, és a falhoz nyomom, szorosan hozzásimulva. Draco szobájából furcsa hangok szűrődnek át. _Nocsak, most éppen itt csinálják. Azt hiszem, túlságosan átmelegszenek a falak._

– Ez... – kezdené, de félbeszakítom.

– Pontosan.

– Ó, hogy az a... – de ezt sem tudja befejezni, mert mohón beleszívok a nyakába, és az egész nyögésbe fullad.

Ezután jó ideig egyebet nem hallok tőle. Semmi más, csak nyögés és remegés. A jégcsap megszűnt létezni, s csak egy szexéhes, kívánatos istenség maradt.

Elevickélek vele a kanapéig, s lelököm rá. Rögtön lehúz magához, s ő vesz kezelésbe, a ruháim hamarosan a földön kötnek ki. Precízen hámozza le őket, mint a narancsról a héját, közben legalább olyan nyögéseket hallatok, mint az előbb ő. Precíz nyelve körkörösen halad a testemen, célirányosan haladva a mellbimbóim felé, majd megállapodnak a hegyén, keservesen gyötörve a kényesen érzékeny felületet. Erre vártam három napja, de nem adom meg az örömet, hogy ő hatoljon belém, így újra én kerülök felülre. Elkezdem a terep előkészítését, és már majdnem a lényegre térek, mikor kopogtatnak. Halk szitkokkal kísérve kászálódom fel róla.

* * *

**Lucius**

Bosszankodva feltápászkodik rólam, egy nonverbális varázslattal rendbe szedi magát, majd kicsörtet a szobából. Szeretem, mikor ilyen dühös, valahogy még kívánatosabb. Gúnyosan mosolyogva fordulok a hátamra, és elterülök a kanapén. Komolyan, tényleg olyan vagyok, mint egy jóllakott napközis, pedig teljesen még ki sem elégítettek. De most ez is megteszi, egyelőre, mert nem menekülsz tőlem.

Közben hallom egy felháborodott nő hangját, aki Dumbledore-ról és valami fullánkról beszél. Felhangzik Perselus hideg baritonja is, azonban úgy látszik, nem hatnak az érvei, mert a nő nem tágít. Így hát feltápászkodom és felöltözöm, majd elhagyom a szobát, bezárva magam után az ajtót.

– Akkor én nem is zavarok tovább, Perselus. Négy nap múlva eljövök a bájitalért – nézek rá jelentőségteljesen.

– Rendben. – Szemében mintha csalódottság játszana.

Egy gúnyos mosollyal biccentek mindkettejük felé, majd elhagyom a lakosztályt, s elindulok haza, de még mielőtt elérném a bejárati csarnokot, egyenesen a fiamba és Potterbe botlom. Az a kis nyanvadék vesz észre először.

– Á, Mr. Malfoy, jól telt az este? – mosolyog rám önelégülten, mire Draco elsápad.

Ennek okát nem igazán értem, de most mindegy is.

– Nem hinném, hogy közöd lenne hozzá, Potter, de persze téged senki sem tanított a jó modorra, ha jól sejtem.

– A modorommal semmi baj. Csak érdeklődtem, semmi több.

– Törődj a magad dolgával, te kis taknyos.

– Nyugodjon meg, azt fogom tenni – karolja át egy szem fiam derekát, mire az még jobban elsápad.

_Ó, na nézzenek oda, tán szégyelled a kis félvér barátodat előttem?_ Lehet, hogy mégis javítható vagy. Helyes. Vetek rájuk egy kétkedő pillantást, majd szó nélkül otthagyom őket. Hamarosan már a hoppanálási ponthoz érek, s elégedetten megyek haza.

**_Vége_**


End file.
